


Poof

by Icypearls



Series: i'm dating an alien [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Sad and Happy, mysterypearl - Freeform, tbh i really like this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: A monster takes Sheena while she and the gems are enjoying a day on the beach.





	

Sheena wasn’t sure what was going on, exactly, when a large tentacle reached out of the ocean and grabbed her. She didn’t scream, she didn’t really react at all. The others did. Pearl was already on her feet, spear drawn and running toward the ocean. Garnet and Amethyst, too, had their weapons drawn and were just steps behind Pearl. Steven, however, was running in the opposite direction, toward the house. 

She wasn’t far above the ocean. It was maybe a five-foot drop, but she kept getting further and further from the beach. The tentacle wasn’t constricting her too badly. She could breathe, but her arms were pinned to her sides and, since anyone who could help was already doing their best, screaming felt pointless. That didn’t stop her heart from trying to beat its way out of her chest. 

Garnet picked up Amethyst and threw her. Sheena watched as she arced through the air and heard the thump as she landed on the tentacle. Pearl followed, and then Garnet jumped, not quite making it but swimming the rest of the way. “It’s going to be okay,” Pearl’s voice came. It was followed by a grunt of effort as she stabbed her spear into the tentacle. That only made it tighten.

There was a small commotion on the beach as she saw red, green, and blue spots racing toward the water, and then stop just at the shore. Suddenly the water was receding rapidly, Garnet’s swimming quickly becoming wading and then running. “Amethyst, the eye!” she heard Pearl call. Then Pearl was trapped next to her in a tentacle, her arms free, stabbing with all her might at it. Sheena watched as it rippled more and more, and then suddenly Pearl was gone.

Five seconds later, she was flying through the air, caught by a soft cushion of water as it slowly came back to shore. She was plopped onto the sand, landing on her stomach. She scrambled to her feet, looking around wildly. Garnet and Amethyst seemed to have been carried in much the same way. She watched as Garnet bubbled a gem and sent it away, but then…

“Where’s Pearl?” She walked over to the rest of the group. 

Steven stepped forward, his bottom lip trembling. “Did she poof again?” His worry made the bottom fall out of her stomach. 

“Of course. It’s probably a rather common occurrence. Pearls aren’t made for combat.” 

Sheena looked at the green alien just as Amethyst stalked over to her. “Not cool, Peri.”

What looked like Pearl’s gem was clasped in Amethyst’s hand. Her thoughts were racing with everything Pearl had explained. Bodies being conscious manifestations of light. Suddenly her hear was beating too quickly, her ears were ringing, and her vision went dark.  
\--  
“What do we do with her?” Steven’s voice was muffled, thought the conversation was becoming clearer. She noticed a soft fabric was over her, and she was laying on something that was decidedly not the sand she last remembered being on. 

“We wait.” That was Garnet. 

She heard a thunk as something hit the floor. “I hate waiting.” There was silence for a moment before Amethyst spoke again. “That was good thinking, getting Lapis.”

“I was just afraid for Sheena,” Steven said. “And now Pearl is poofed.”

That brought a flood of recent memories back to Sheena, and she tried to sit up, groaning at the pain around her abdomen. 

“Hey, are you okay?” She blinked, looking over to see Amythsyt sitting on the floor. “You just like, dropped, on the beach.”

“M’fine.” She removed the blanket she had been covered with, looking around. Steven was sitting on the end of the couch, looking very worried, and Garnet sat by the warp pad. No Pearl. She swallowed, looking back to Steven, and only then noticing the gem he had nestled into a blanket. “What happened to Pearl?”

“She poofed,” Garnet said. “She will be back.”

“Yeah.” Amethyst stood. “I get poofed a lot. Well, I used to, I guess. But I bounce back quick. Pearl likes to take her time with things.”

Steven nodded, pulling the gem closer to himself. “Last time she took two weeks.”  
\--  
Two weeks. Sheena didn’t think she would last two weeks. She was texting Pearl constantly. Amethyst had retrieved Pearl’s phone from her room, and plugged it into the charger, promising Sheena that Pearl would call when she reformed, and Sheena had gone home. She also made the trip from Ocean Town to Beach City every day after work, just in case they hadn’t alerted her. She and Steven would stand vigil, watching over Pearl. Sometimes Connie would come by and join them as well. 

Today was no different. The gem sat on the coffee table, in a blanket-filled basket. Amethyst and Steven sat with her. She was staring at the gem, slowing giving up hope of ever seeing Pearl again, when the gem began to glow. She watched in openmouthed amazement, grabbing Steven and Amethyst’s hands. “Is this is?” she asked. 

No one responded as the gem floated out of the basket, the light stretching and pulsing, before Pearl alighted in front of them. Sheena didn’t wait, vaulting over the coffee table and wrapping her arms around Pearl. 

“Oh!” Pearl wrapped her arms around Sheena as well. She looked over Sheena’s shoulder at a grinning Steven and smiled back at him. “Well, at least your room isn’t completely destroyed this time.”

Sheena didn’t want to release Pearl, but she realized that the others might also want to welcome her. She moved, and Steven quickly took her place, wrapping his arms around Pearl. She frowned, suddenly. Pearl looked different. Her hair wasn’t quite the same color, but still resembled the pink peach it had been before. Her shirt was still blue with a centered yellow star, but the high collar was missing, instead ending at the base of her throat. The large sash bow that had been tied at her back was smaller now. Her shorts had changed to a pink color, her socks yellow, and her shoes a different shade of blue.

Steven pulled away, grinning up at her. She patted him on the head. “Did we at least beat it?” she asked. 

“Yeah, Garnet bubbled it.” Amethyst was laying on the couch now. 

“Oh hey,” Steven said, “I should tell Connie!” He ran to his room and picked up his phone.

Sheena walked back over to Pearl. “You scared me.” She put her hand on Pearl’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry,” she replied. “I should have explained that this was a possibility.”

Sheena smiled, pulling Peal closer for another hug. “I missed you so much.” She reached up and stroked the soft hair. “I’m so glad you’re back. I was really afraid that…” Sheena stopped, looking around. Amethyst had apparently left, and Steven was still talking to Connie. “There are so many things I want to tell you, that I want to experience with you, and I was afraid that time had ran out.”

Pearl smiled, taking Sheena’s hand. “What kind of things?”

Sheena swallowed. She took Pearl’s other hand and looked her directly in the eyes. “I love you. I can’t imagine my life without you anymore.” Pearl’s bottom lip started trembling and her eyes filled with tears. Sheena couldn’t stop herself from smiling, using her thumbs to wipe away the ones that spilled over. “I don’t know what the future it going to hold, but I’ll sit through every monster attack if I have to, if that means I get to come home to you.” She had been planning the speech, and there was more, but she stopped as Pearl leapt into her arms, burring her face in her neck. 

“Oh, Sheena,” she mumbled out. Then she squeezed her tighter. Sheena smiled, happy to just hold Pearl for this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> That's going to be it for the daily posts. I'll still be working on this, but the term is going to start getting busy very quickly and I have a few other things I'd like to write as well. Again, you can give me prompts and I'll write them if I can. Let me know if you like this, and as always, thanks for reading. Stay frosty, guys.


End file.
